Queen Elsa of Arendelle (β)
Elsa originates from the Disney movie [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Frozen Frozen]. The β''' incarnation of her debuted in Welcome to Silent Hill. __FORCETOC__ Canon This incarnation of Elsa experienced the same history as her first incarnation, sharing the same canon history and the same history of their time spent as a part of the Crossed Incident. Pre-Convergence Following the events of an alternate version of The Ties That Bind, this Elsa became pregnant with a boy and got involved in a war that broke out between Arendelle and a neighboring kingdom. Tragically, the pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. A multiversal anomaly brought this Elsa across dimensions to then participate in the Silent Hill event. Plot Involvement '''Welcome to Silent Hill Sometime after the war ended, Elsa received a strange note from her sister Anna--whom she thought to have died in The Ties That Bind--asking Elsa to go visit her in Silent Hill. Distraught by this message, Elsa leaves with Solaire for Silent HIll in order to investigate its meaning. Elsa was one of the more prominent figures during the incident, participating in the Traitor votes when she was able to. She made friends with the likes of Sophie and Lee. When encountering Ellie, she gave the girl a cold reception to her past as a Traitor. Like Ariel, she was one of the more notably tortured characters, raped and beaten. The Reapers' Game Elsa was planted into Shibuya of the Reapers' Game in order to fuel the eternal winter that took place within the game. This Elsa was placed in a faux Hell, became possessed, attacked the players, was defeated and died when the room collapsed on her. Epilogue(s) Welcome to Silent Hill Like the other participants, as a result of not finding any of the Traitors before the endgame, she would be transported to a dead version of her world. Arch Demon Akibahara would keep her alive with the intent of continuously torturing her. Character Relationships [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Solaire_of_Astora Solaire of Astora] - A character from Dark Souls who also made his debut in The Ties That Bind. The two fell in love fairly quickly, marrying each other after the end of the first Murder Game and bearing a child with him. The two traveled to Silent Hill together, only for both of them to eventually meet the same gruesome fate. ''Ariel'' - The protagonist of The Little Mermaid who also debuted in The Ties That Bind. The two of them were friends during the events and were the most notable individuals to suffer from the brutal physical and psychological torture of the Arch Demon. Sophie - The protagonist of Cry of Fear who debuted in Welcome to Silent Hill. The two of them became friends during the Murder Game, though only Sophie would go on to be freed. An alternate version of Elsa ended up gaining her memories and meeting Sophie during The Ultimate Game. Trivia * Of the many incarnations of Elsa, she has died a total of four times in all of the series. She died twice in The Ties That Bind, once in Welcome to Silent Hill, once in The Reapers' Game, and once in The Ultimate Game. * Because this incarnation of Elsa seems to possess memories of the events of The Ties That Bind, despite not appearing in the one depicted in the Convergence Series, this means that this incarnation of Elsa originates from outside the multiverse usually depicted in most of the series. * To add on to this, it is implied that she is from the same multiverse that depicts the alternate rendition of The Watchful Eyes depicted in the third chapter of The Ultimate Game. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:Welcome to Silent Hill Category:The Reapers' Game